the way that gravity pulls
by S.J Carter
Summary: Isaac Lahey, and imprinting on a rather infuriating but gorgeous five hundred year old vampire. —-IsaacKatherine (love feels like confetti, falling).


_Le notes: _A guest requested this and the idea _really _intrigued me. And a few YT videos, here and there got me to sort of ship them. 'Sort of' because I really like Scisaac (and Isaacxmales in general) so Katherine is kind of stretch but…I mean…I tried? Disclaimer: characters are not mine, and the lyrics belong to Coldplay, as almost always.

_Summary:_ Isaac Lahey, and imprinting on a rather infuriating but gorgeous five hundred year old vampire. —-IsaacKatherine (love feels like confetti, falling).

**.**

**._.**

**the way that gravity pulls  
.**

**._.**

how can you know  
when you don't even try?  
**.**

**/ / /**

**i. **

he should be cautious around girls like _her_; villainous and catty, with a foul sense of humor (making fun of other people's miseries never really seemed all that appealing to him), vindictive and just plain mean. You know, the type who laughs at old ladies when they slip on ice and fall (possibly break their backs in the process, not like she cares). The type who doesn't just try to, but would actually kill you if you ever dared to question her choices. However, it's kind of clichéd because this Regina George image that she's created for herself is really overdone and honestly, no one's _that _one-dimensional.

this much, Isaac has learnt by making friends too late because of a messed childhood and a mother who left him behind. So naturally, when after years and years of disappointment, betrayal, hurt and anger, he is not prepared for this wolf-_imprinting_-situation.

she's a real bitch, and nothing like Lydia; who ran the school and was a queen too but, she had a heart of gold. Nothing like Erica either, with this cover-up confidence that she used to hide her insecurities because she had seizures.

katherine pierce would snap his neck if he ever gave her a second glance.

but still, she makes him feel so alive.

derek said that _imprinting_ happens in a second (like when Isaac first laid eyes on her as she lied on the side of the road; all bruised up and her hair matted and stuck together with blood). It feels like gravity, pulling you down and fixing you in place. Additionally, it supposedly makes you feel like you're walking on air, as if your heart has run a marathon, and your head fills with rainbows and butterflies and unicorns and clouds. Now, they're not the exact same words Derek used because well, Derek doesn't talk much. But Stiles did some research and according to him, imprinting and falling in love are the same, but totally different.

so yeah, the typical cute guy with a deep dark past falls for the mean girl who tells him 'fuck off' when he digs her up from under a car and basically tries to save her life.

sounds like the beginning of yet another trainwreck of a romantic comedy that is in dire need of Woody Allen's acting capabilities.

(only in those films; the mean girls aren't really these things called 'vampires' who are scared shitless, or have been running for most of their lives and have lost everything that they ever loved and are too scared to ever love again because of it).

**ii.**

she's sort of done with this 'falling for someone' bullshit that everyone in Mystic Falls keeps babbling on and on about. Partially, because Stefan and Elijah don't believe her when she says that after hundreds of years of being broken, all she wants is for someone to trust in her (because no one ever has). The thing about the boys she likes is that they never really like her back, even though she's gorgeous and great in bed. So when good, honest, and kind Isaac Lahey comes along claiming that he's 'imprinted' and she needs to cooperate, her natural response is to shove him in to a hard brick wall.

(she does think that he's cute though, even if he does remind her of Stefan Salvatore and that alone should be reason enough to stay away from him,

it's not).

**iii.**

at first, he doesn't understand where these strange feelings stemmed from. But, then he recalls that he's always had a thing for brunettes and powerful women. Miss Blake for instance, kind of stole his heart the moment she stepped in to their school. And you know, every teenage boy kind of dreams of having that hot new english teacher who likes to wear high-waisted skirts and black heels. What's kind of weird though is that even after the whole 'darach' nonsense, he still had the guts to tell Scott that she's hot and that's when the 'powerful woman' genra really gets to him. Allison is no different, a bit closer to his age but beautiful, brunette, and strong no less. Of course there's this whole situation with her being his best friend's girl.

and well, boys don't really do that to eachother.

of course, then this happens:

he's walking back from school, along the lonely road just between 3rd and 4th Avenue on Bank Street when a girl lying dead on the side of the road catches his attention. She's really hurt, with cuts and blood all over, ripped clothes and fucking tire marks on her arm. He's scared, actually scared is an understatement, he's terrified beyond belief. He hates seeing the dead, but then, his fear is replaced by this moment of awe.

he holds her in his arms (she's healing).

he feels something inside his chest…_fluttering_ (she's breathing).

he touches her and she doesn't feel like a girl (or like a vampire at all). She feels like confetti, falling (she opens her eyes).

**iv.**

"are you okay?"

"fuck off."

okay, so he just saved your life and you're treating him like this?

"wait a minute; I gotta take you to the hospital, what if-"

"didn't you just see me heal? Honestly, these werewolves are getting stupider and stupider as the centuries pass."

he doesn't ask her how she knows, mostly because she is gone (at the speed of light) before he can. For a moment, he might just think that she is like him and later on, that might make things easier because he doesn't have to go through the awkward 'so I'm a werewolf and I won't eat you' speech. Although, his relief is gone when he recalls her words; _centuries _and _stupid werewolves_.

then Derek tells him about 'imprinting' and afterwards well, things go even more downhill.

**v.**

she finds him waiting for her after a long day of shopping and blood sucking, she doesn't even ask him how he got her address but does wonder why she has yet to decapitate him.

"not you again." He's been kind of following her around, but only because he can't help but feel this red mass inside his chest, thudding hard enough to splinter his ribcage. And all the atoms in his being are electrified and his lungs are sore and his palms are achy with yearning.

"what do you want?" she questions, pretending that he's really irritating (but it's nice to have a friend when you're new in town and running and know no one). She's so used to not trusting people though, it's so hard to break the habit. Basically, Isaac has no chance.

but she rolls her eyes and lets him take her to some bar downtown.

"i'm only doing this so you'll leave me alone."

he buys her drinks and she pours her feelings out to him and makes the night pass by a lot quicker.

it's really clichéd.

better even; it's predictable.

she kind of likes this stability; she's grown tired of running.

**vi.**

she's chock full of stories; about 'vampires' and 'hybrids' and 'witches'. About a girl who loved, lost and ran. He tells her she sounds sad and lonely but she says that she's 'just fine' and she'll manage. She tells him she'd old, older that Lincoln and she thinks he believes her (for once, someone does). The alcohol gets to him and he tells her that he's not like most guys (so technically, she has nothing to fear). First of all, as she knows already, he's a freaking wolf. He wouldn't save her from the dragon because she can save herself, and beat the dragon to a pulp without even damaging her manicured nails. But heck, even if he'd lose, he'll still try to get that dragon for her because seriously, she's worth it. She really is.

even if, deep down inside, she secretly doesn't believe it.

this is why she avoids him for the few days but he's persistent (she kind of thinks that that's attractive).

he used to think that it was just this imprinting nonsense. Then of course, he starts to notice the way her nose crinkles when she's angry (which is often). And the way she throws her head back when she laughs (a cackle, strong and firm, nothing like those girly little giggles girls usually throw in dishonesty). She's breathtaking and broken and—

he would move mountains for her.

"that's what imprinting feels like." He takes her hand in to his and softly presses it against his chest. His heart feels like it's about to explode right out of his body and splatter her limbs with crimson colors (red like blood, like love).

(it's sort of cheesy but it's not).

**vii.**

the morning after they've slept together feels harsh and slow and he has a hangover so it really hurts too.

"funny," she comments, "five hundred years of living and I had no idea that werewolves could get hangovers."

he smiles and looks like the sun; glowing, yellow, bright and full of light. It makes her happy because he's not one of those guys who runs off the morning after sex (because he's gotten all that he wants and she's really had enough of those types).

inevitably, the fact that he actually s_tayed_ and decided to play sudoku on the morning paper with her instead of leaving her behind is reason enough to make her think that this whole 'imprinting' scenario is real, and he's seriously not making anything up.

**viii.**

of course, not everything's perfect.

he's a wolf and she's a vampire so their emotions run high and they collide, crash worlds, fight and bicker on more than one occasion. And they're sometimes serious, most times not. Like how they can't agree on which movie to watch, or the fact that he doesn't want her to go around drinking from the town's people. Their statuses are still kind of iffy and he's pissed because she won't let him change his facebook status from 'single' to 'in a relationship' just yet.

she throws things at him, at times and he ends with no words, slams the door like a child and grunts.

but she's strong and he likes strong. Although, he knows that strength also meant that she had been through enough hardships for which she had to build walls around herself. In the end, he knows that power is just an illusion, a façade she wears in order to hide the hurt.

so when he goes too far, she vamps out on him. He's a wolf but still, he cowers in fear (call it inexperience). For the first time in a while, she reveals that there are things that frighten even the mighty Katherine Pierce.

this fragility that is Isaac Lahey; breakable and weak. It would be easy to snap his neck or tear out his heart in a fit of rage. It scares her.

she wants to run, like she always does when things go from bad to worse. Instead, she hides in her bedroom and tries not to cry. He spends hours knocking at the door, waiting and waiting, telling her to tear down her walls, to open up. When she finally does, he holds her tight.

"don't do that," he says, recalling something about his father and a cold lonely freezer. "Small spaces, closed doors, they'll ruin you forever."

she doesn't know what he means just yet but, she thinks that someday, she just might understand.

**ix.**

he tells her about his dad.

about his mom.

about his claustrophobia.

about things that he's never really told anyone. She listens, nodding often and inserting comments when necessary.

what he_ loves_ about her is that she never pities him.

and gosh golly, he does indeed _love _her.

"five hundred years of living…and I don't think that I've ever stopped believing in love." She says. "you must think me foolish."

he shakes his head, "I think you're hopeful. And that's a really good quality to have."

she laughs, "I'm not _good_, Isaac."

"the badgirl vampire genra is kind of dead now, you know?" no pun intended, that is.

she furrows her brows, "oh, and this werewolf infatuation imprinting thing isn't?"

"i'm not infatuated, I'm in love." He admits.

her sarcasm is rather unbecoming, "right."

"and so are you, otherwise you wouldn't have stayed."

she rolls her eyes, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him close. He leans in to steal a kiss and almost immediately, she feels it too. The strength of gravity, pulling her and keeping her in place.

(he feels like confetti, falling).

**.**

**/ / / **

**End**

**/ / /**

**.**

_Le more notes: _the whole imprinting thing is from my little knowledge on 'the twilight saga' and the lack of capital letters is purposeful, I assure you. Also, I do find this story a bit Ooc-ish myself so perhaps, I am a bit nervous about this piece. Nonetheless, it was still fun to write and I do hope you are happy, anon who requested this. I'll be happy to write any other requests you have, if it manages to pique my interest. Until then, reviews por favor!

—_**Xoxo Carter**_


End file.
